What If?
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Kamlin and Mason didn't know what they were getting into when they moved continents. Taking on the care of one Harry Potter hadn't been part of the plan either. They were sure as hell going to make sure that this sheep boy turned into a wolf though. Watch out Wizarding world because you aren't prepared for an Assassin trained Mage. M/M Slash. Oc's inside. Rated M for safety.


A small frown pulled on my lips the closer we got to our new house. Already I could feel Mason's displeasure. Not only did I uproot him from our house, but to another country entirely. It couldn't be helped though. Our cover had slipped in America and until it was safe I figured that Britain would be safer for us. It was just… easier that way.

"Please get your feet off the dash, Mason. I know you aren't happy about the move… but don't take it out on the car." I said and cringed when I pulled onto our street. Cookie cutter houses… this really was the opposite of what we loved.

It couldn't be helped though. No one would look for us in some mundane town in a cookie cutter house. Not to mention that Mason wasn't… he wasn't the best when it came to a fight. He was cute though with his pouting lips and doe green eyes. A small smile pulled on my lips and I gripped the steering wheel tighter so I could resist the urge to ruffle his hair.

Mason grunted and he pulled his bare feet off my dash, shoving them back into his shoes. It was clear that the teen hated me… "Kalmin, we travelled like damn nomaj's…" He hissed through clenched teeth and sunk lower into his seat.

"It's safer that way, Mason… they won't think to check mundane travels." I said and let go of the steering wheel to poke his side. "We just need to lay low for a while." My fingers curled under his short sleeve in a silent question to hold his hand. I mean… sure he was mad at me, but he wouldn't deny hand holding would he?

We were nearing our house and I saw the neighbors were all out in their yards or gardens. It was obvious that they were curious about who was moving into their little boring town. For Merlin's sake… they were so obvious about it all! Not only that, but that one lady looked like a horse. Ah, Mason was no doubt going to cause trouble. I could already feel it. The teen hated getting watched and stared at.

He sighed and shifted, putting his hand over mine, "…still…" Mason grumbled and he looked at me through his brown hair.

I smiled and pulled into the driveway. "Still, we're alive and that's what matters. Now, let's try to be nice to our nosey neighbors, yes?" I asked as I put the car in park and brought his hand up to place a kiss on the back.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say to him. Mason just huffed and he let go of my hand to get out the car. I followed at a more sedated pace and watched him head inside. It seemed that I would be receiving no help in unpacking the car today. Not that I needed it. Though it would have been nice if he had stayed.

"Hello! You must be the new neighbors," Um, yes… we did just pull into the drive way… I turned from the trunk and saw some lady there. She must be from eight… we were on six and it looked like she came from that direction. "We have a little house warming gift for you and your son." The weird mundane lady held out some ugly cake.

"Oh, he isn't my son." I told her and accepted the… cake… from her with a strained smile.

"Brother?" She asked again.

"No," I told her and straightened a bit. "He's actually my fiancé." There was very little in this world that would prevent me from calling Mason my fiancé or lover. Pesky neighbors were not part of that. For all I cared, they could hate us all they wanted. We'd just have our PDA more—well more public.

Her smile faltered and I could see the grimace start to show on her husband's face. "Oh…" At least it got her to shut up.

I shrugged, "Thanks for the cake, ma'am. Mason will appreciate it and it will be nice to have such kind neighbors." A sickingly sweet smile pulled on my lips and I dared them to start something or attempt to reclaim their ugly cake. It was ours now.

That seemed to be their breaking point and they fled the drive and went back to their house. I hummed and grabbed Mason's bag out the car first. He'd no doubt want to shower and change after our long flight and drive. Sleep was needed as well… sweet, glorious sleep.

I walked into the house and couldn't see Mason so I just set the cake on the counter. For all it was worth, the house was nice at least. We had a good kitchen, a little dining area, the living room and four bedrooms upstairs. One of those rooms would be warded and guarded for our magical use and the other would be a mundane office. The third was a guest room for our nonexistent guests, and of course we had the master. Well, as long as Mason didn't kick me out.

A hum left me when I felt wet fingers slide down my arms. "Mason, you'll catch a cold. I know there were at least towels in the bathroom." There was no heat in my voice though.

"And?" Mason wrapped his wet arms around my middle and peered around me at the cake. "What's that?"

"Our neighbor in eight and her husband brought us this as a… house warming gift. They asked if you were my son or brother." Amusement filled my tone and I turned in his arms to look at him. He looked up at me and I had to hide my laugh when I saw how his hair was plastered against his face. Really… he should have dried off a little bit.

Mason curled his lip in amusement, baring a sharp canine tooth. "What did you tell them?" He asked and leaned against me with a pleasant hum.

I dropped a kiss on his lips, "I told them you were my beloved fiancé." My hands rested on his hips and I rubbed gentle circles into his skin with my thumbs. "They'll be calling us faeries no doubt and all those other things, but I figured that was better than them calling the cops to say I was mistreating my son."

My fingers pressed a little harder and Mason let out a little needy whine. He was so cute… though this wasn't America. We were going to have to be careful. Especially on full moons. No doubt they'd think my sweet Mason a beast when he had accepted his wolfish side. We didn't even use cages anymore and he absolutely loved getting pampered the days before and after the full moon.

Mason rolled his eyes though, "Right," He told me and then pulled away for cake. Though I didn't trust it… at all…

A sigh left me and I set his bag down and pulled out a towel so I could dry his hair. "We'll do good here, Mason. At least for a few years and then we'll go back home." I said and gave him a hug. It'd be fine… hopefully… then again, luck was such a fickle thing.


End file.
